


Keeping Warm

by senpaicloudy



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it gay, shit boi wat do i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaicloudy/pseuds/senpaicloudy
Summary: Shino and Kiba are resting before a mission. They share a bed.





	Keeping Warm

On rough blankets covering hard ground, dirt smeared the ninja’s knees as they got in the same sleeping bag. They had an important recon mission starting in the morning. Hinata was on guard duty as the moon rose above the trees. They were sleeping in 3 hour increments, next would be Shino then Kiba. Of course, Akamaru wasn’t part of the shifts but he was outside the shelter in case anyone got through their defence.

Worn out by their day of traveling, Shino rolled over in their sleeping bag. They intended to bring as little items on their mission as possible. Kiba propped up on his right arm to watch his friend find a comfortable position.

“Hey, Shino?” Kiba asked lowly, when he got no response he put his hand on the boy’s shoulder in case to wake him, “Shino.”

“Kiba.” Shino mumbled back, twisting around to face his direction.

Kiba grinned as he got shot a look of daggers, familiar at this point, “I’m cold.”

“That would be impossible, you are the warmest bodied person I know. Go to sleep.” Shino grumbled pulled the covers above his head.

“Take off your glasses, you’re going to crush them in your sleep.”

“I don’t toss while I sleep, you do.”

Kiba slid under the blanket to face the boy again, “I’m still cold.”

“No you are not.”

“I am! Akamaru always sleeps with me and he is my heat generator. Without him I won’t be able to fall asleep.” Kiba barked back at him, he hated when Shino didn’t take him seriously.

“I don’t generate that much heat.” Shino said quickly, revealing his face to the open air.

“Then at least let me get close enough, I need to hear a heart beat or somethin’!”  

“You would not ask Hinata to do this!”

“You’re right, you’re the only one who can get me to sleep tonight.” Kiba confirmed, blanket rustling as his hand slid over to the other boy’s side of the bed.

Shino shifted as he felt a hand run up the back of his jacket, he never fully unclothed during missions. He thought it would be too risky if there was an ambush in the middle of the night. Kiba didn’t feel that way as his jacket, shirt and shoes were thrown to the corner.

“Just for a little while.” Shino cave in, letting the other boy envelope him into his arms. Kiba eagerly placed his face in his chest, listening for a rhythm to focus on.

“It’s fast, and you’re warmer than I thought you would be.” Kiba said softly, his hands creeping down the other’s spine.

Shino squirmed as Kiba’s hands idly touched him though his jacket, “Kiba, please be mindful of your hands.” He breathed, feeling warmth fill his face.

“Ah, right. You’re sensitive, aren’t you?” Kiba smiled, his canine tooth peaking at him.

“I suppose you could say that.” Shino sighed, realizing there was no way out of this situation now.

They became quiet for a while, Kiba thought his friend had already fallen asleep in that time so he spoke up again, “You really should take off your glasses.” Kiba reached his hand up to pull them off.

Shino glared at him as his face was exposed, “Kiba, go to sleep.”

“Aek!” Kiba laughed as he hid his face in teammate’s chest, “I’m trying!”

“Well, what else do you need?” Shino held back his tone wavering into a whine.

Kiba reached his hand around Shino’s waist, dropping his glasses behind him. He watched his friend’s eyes follow his expression as he abruptly pressed his lips to Shino’s mouth. Hands followed up his back and Shino verbally responded to the sensation of being touched, too preoccupied to react to the kiss. “Kiba…” Shino panted softly, his face burned hot.

“A little longer…” Kiba exhaled against the boy’s mouth. Finally the other acknowledged Kiba’s behaviour and responded with his own, licking around the tongue that was ungracefully pushed into his mouth. Shino even shifted so his arms could wrap around Kiba, gripping onto his bare back desperately. That turned Kiba on even more, Shino’s fingernails pressing hard against his skin, he gave a small bite to the boy’s lip.

Shino whined but backed off, feeling full of built up hormones, “Kiba, don’t stop…” He usually hated to be touched but with Kiba it was different, it wasn’t all pain.

Kiba smirked back at him, watching his response. “Le’me take off your jacket.” He incited, hands sliding across the boy’s body to the zipper at the front. He shed the layer of clothing with some difficulty but no resistance. Kiba ran a hand across his chest taking in the sight he rarely saw, still covered by a thin but tight long sleeve shirt.

A finger traced down Shino’s exposed neck as Kiba examined his next prey. Shino shivered from his hand or lack of heat he wasn’t sure. Kiba leaned in and flicked his tongue on a sensitive spot making Shino gasp unexpectedly. With his fangs he bit down gently getting his teammate use to the feeling before sucking on the skin. Shino let out a small hum of a moan, scraping nails up Kiba’s back to entice more out of him. He sucked harder until he knew a relatively prominent bruise formed, knowing their night together would be recorded for at least Hinata to see.

Kiba pulled away to meet eyes with Shino, his face was red and splotchy. “Kiba, I can’t do this much longer.” He almost looked like was pain but Kiba knew, he reached down to confirm for himself. Shino’s erection pressed heavy against the fabric of his pants and against Kiba’s searching hand. Shino groaned as he was touched, “You do not have to, I can fix this myself…” his voice dry, embarrassment overwhelming him.

“It’s kinda my fault.” Kiba let his hand linger, brushing up against it teasingly, “I want to.” Shino just nodded to confirm the decision, just trying to keep his breathing steady. Kiba pushed Shino on his back as he sat up on his legs, edging his hips. Both their pants separated them but not for long as Kiba slid his teammates to the middle of his thighs. Shino only watched as his friend pulled out his own to match, his face only feeling warmer as he knew where this was going.

Kiba pushed their cocks together causing minimum friction but just the heat of the other made Shino moan. He closed his eyes so he didn’t have to see the stunningly shameful act he was performing with his own teammate. Kiba slowly started them off stoking with both hands, leaning forward into Shino’s waist. He got in close to whisper to his friend, “Please watch me.” He growled, “Touch me, Shino.”

Shino whimpered, unable to handle how dirty Kiba’s voice sounded. He opened his eyes to see Kiba’s face full of pleasure and keeping even dirtier sounds in as he bit his bottom lip. Pulling a hand up to help out Kiba, he felt the warmth of both of them together. Kiba pumped heavier, making Shino follow speed. His moans were loud and close together, Kiba used his free hand to pull the boy’s shirt up and against his mouth. “Let’s not alarm Hinata.” he grinned as Shino took the fabric between his lips letting out stronger, muffled noises.

The feeling of aching had now passed as Shino knew he was going to climax, unable to inform his teammate, he let go of his shirt as he came. His dick pulsed as the cum made a mess of his stomach and Kiba’s bent over chest. “Kiba…” He breathed, though thoroughly exhausted he kept the pace on Kiba’s length.

Kiba’s legs felt unstable as Shino finished him off, his cum mixed with Shino’s untouched mess. His hands held him up as he didn’t want to collapse on it. “I don’t… have anything to clean this up with…” Kiba panted, looking at Shino for help.

“My bag, I have a cloth.” Shino pointed to behind his head, unable to move in fear of spilling on the makeshift bed.

Kiba reached forward, feeling the wetness drip down his body. He shuffled through to find a small face cloth. Shino’s tongue ran up his stomach catching the rogue cum. “Shino..!” He squeaked, sitting back down at his hips.

“It was dripping, I did not want a mess.” Shino answered aloofly, taking the cloth from him and wiping what was left on the boy. When he was clean Kiba rolled back onto the sleeping bag.

Shino finished cleaning himself up enough and got back comfortably in bed. He was more than tired at this point. “Sorry I made you stay up so late, I know your shift is next too.” Kiba sighed, keeping his distance.

Shino hated being the comforting one, he pulled Kiba back to his chest so he could hear his heart beat. “I did not mind it.” he said softly, his eyelids feeling heavy.

 


End file.
